


Striptease

by TheBroodyElf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Male Strippers, Strippers, Stripping, exotic dancing, male strip club, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroodyElf/pseuds/TheBroodyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is reluctantly dragged to a male strip club by an over enthusiastic Leliana and Hawke after their stripper friend Zevran lands them free front seat tickets to a show. Cullen steps onstage, notices Evelyn in the crowd, and well... the rest, as they say, is history. Inspired by the movie 'Magic Mike'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the title; i had to settle for this very generic and meh choice due to a creativity error in my brain. it’s going to be a two-part ficlet, this first one being from Evelyn’s POV and the second from Cullen’s. i hope you like it! (also, i just had to add channing tatum doing his thang because magic mike, right? just scroll down to hide the gif from view when you start reading--it's really distracting, to say the least.)

                                                                                               

"I can’t believe you girls are making me do this.” 

Evelyn crosses her arms in her seat, her eyes uncomfortably darting around the packed strip club.

“Oh, hush you,” Hawke smiles from beside Evelyn. “You won’t regret this, I  _promise_.”

“Thank god for Zevran’s front seat tickets,”Leliana squeaks from Evelyn’s other side. 

“Zevran?” Evelyn raises an eyebrow. “He’s a dancer here?”

“Mmmhmm,” Hawke nods. “Isabela introduced us back in Kirkwall. He’s  _amazing_. Wait till you see the way he moves those hips,  _God_.”

Just then, the stage lights dim, and a roar of applause erupts when a stocky (and fully-clothed) blond man with a considerable amount of chest hair walks onto the stage.

“Ladies!” he calls out enthusiastically. “Good to see a full house on a Thursday night! Are you all excited for the men tonight?”

Another deafening bout of screams and cheers erupts, making Evelyn wince uncomfortably.

“I can’t hear you! I said,  _are you all excited for the men tonight?_ ”

Hawke almost knocks down her drink when she throws her hands up into the air and cheers.

“That’s what I like to hear!” the man grins. “You all know the rules; you can look, but you can’t touch. Now, let’s give the boys a warm welcome!”

The lights dim even further as a group of four men file out from backstage, all dressed in identical black pea coats, black trousers, and black fedoras that are tipped over to hide their faces.

“Oh my god, there’s Zevran!” Leliana whispers, pointing out the shortest of the group.

The music starts suddenly, making Evelyn jump a foot into the air. Strobe lights flash all over the stage, illuminating the men as they start a choreographed dance.  One of them, the tallest one, takes centre stage and moves all the way to the edge, a mere two feet away from Evelyn’s table. The beat picks up, and the nameless man spins on his heels and expertly flings his fedora straight into Evelyn’s hands, revealing a mop of golden curls crowning his head. She almost squeals in shock when she catches it, gulping when she looks back up at him.

He winks at her, a lopsided smirks playing on his lips as he shrugs out of his pea coat, revealing his nude and unbelievably chiseled torso. She immediately feels her cheeks burn and her stomach jolt, her eyes wide as she continues to watch the fluid and almost effortless movements of his body as he moves in time to the rhythm of the music.

Evelyn suppresses a gasp when he slowly and suggestively starts to slip his trousers down to his ankles, his leg muscles playing under the spotlights. He kicks them to the side, the rest of the dancers following suit right behind him, and he continues to move in unison with them, never missing a beat. She watches in awe as he falls down to his knees and dry humps the stage, his muscles visibly flexing beneath his slick skin. 

His eyes flash back to her face again as he slowly stands back up, the other dancers forming a triangle behind him just as the music comes to a halt. The way he looks at her makes Evelyn feel as though she is the only person in the entire room. The audience erupts into a shrieking applause, and Evelyn almost drops the dancer’s fedora when she too brings her hands together for the performance.

“Oh my god, it’s time!” Leliana squeals excitedly.

“Time for what?” Evelyn asks, but the shrieks that suddenly sound from all around her drown out Leliana’s response.

The music starts again, and before she knows it, the men jump off the stage and approach the tables. Evelyn looks up to see the tall, curly-haired blond strutting towards her with the same lopsided smirk from onstage. 

“Oooh, he’s coming for you!” Hawke giggles.

His eyes fixed on hers, the golden-haired dancer circles around the table and slides his hands over her shoulders, stroking her skin as he literally crawls over her lap and hovers there, his hips circling less than an inch over her thighs. She notices a scar on the upper corner of his lips and stares at it before he rouses her from her trance when he slides his hands down to hers and guides them to his chest, encouraging her to touch him. She freezes, remembering the stocky blond man’s words about no touching before the show, but he leans over and brushes his lips against her ear.

“It’s all right,” he assures her, his silky voice sending a shiver running through Evelyn’s spine. The heat in her face intensifies when he starts dry humping her, and despite her shock, she breaks into a fit of embarrassed giggles. His grin widens, clearly pleased by her reaction. She grins back, and, barely aware of the delighted screams emanating from the rest of the women surrounding her,she reaches for the fedora on the table behind him and places it back on his head.

He bites his lower lip and keeps moving over her in time with the music, his arms gripping either side of her chair’s back for support. She looks at the way his abs flex and contract before her, the sweat dripping down to the band of his thong, before bringing her gaze back to his eyes, which are just as golden as his curls and never moved away from her face.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the music dies out, and the crowd starts cheering again, stuffing dollar notes into the dancers’ thongs and fedoras. Evelyn quickly reaches into her purse and does the same, blindly stuffing whatever notes her fingers clutched into the waistband of his deep blue thong.

He gives her one last smoldering look before stepping back and heading backstage. Evelyn shamelessly bites down on her lower lip as she stares at the way his tight bottom flexes with every step, and she squeezes her legs together when she feels the heat pool up between them.

“Holy fuck,” she breathes, her chest heaving as though  _she_  was the one dancing. “Who the hell  _is_  he?”

“I don’t know,” Hawke says, her eyes following the man as he disappears behind the stage. “But he’s the only dancer who stuck to one patron for the entire dance. Everyone else switched it up to make as much money as possible.”

“It’s a good thing we have a good friend in the club, no?” Leliana smiles. “I’m sure Zevran will be more than happy to introduce the two of you.”

“What?!” Evelyn splutters and nearly chokes on the drink she was sipping. “No! No, no, no, no, no! What if he thinks I’m a creep? Or worse, what if he’s already involved with someone?”

“Relax, Evelyn,” Leliana laughs. “Zevran is a master at this game. We’ll just hang around once the show is over and chat. The boys always love a little chat with the ladies. Nothing creepy about that, is there? Besides,  _he_  was the one fawning all over you. How does that make you the creep?”

Evelyn looks back at the empty stage and takes another sip of her drink as she considers the incredibly tempting idea.

 _Fuck, I want him. I don’t even_ know  _the guy, but I_ want  _him._

"Well?” Hawke nudges Evelyn lightly in the ribs. “Is that a yes or a no?”

Evelyn smiles as the music starts playing again in preparation for the solo acts.

“Fine,” she says, her cheeks burning. “I mean, it’s not like I can stop you girls from doing it anyway.”

“No,” Leliana smirks, bringing the rim of her wine glass to her lips. “You can’t.”

                                                                         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I picture him dancing to is 'Do you remember' by Jarryd James, if anyone is interested. Slow and sensual, just the way Cullen likes it ;)

                                                                                                

Cullen's heart is hammering, and it isn't from the physical exertions of the dancing. Oh no. This is _adrenaline_. 

He's always experienced an adrenaline rush after his performances, but _this_... 

 _This_ is something else entirely.

"Phew! What a welcome, eh boys?" Alistair pulls out all of the dollar notes stuffed into every inch of his golden thong and secures them with a rubber band.

"I'll say," Dorian grins, quickly moving to one of the many mirrors in the changing room to reapply his eyeliner. "Thursday nights are always crazy."

"Just the way we like it," Zevran smirks, hopping on one leg as he does a quick change of "uniform". His eyes flash over to Cullen, who is dabbing the sweat off his face. "And it seems Cullen was quite taken by one of our gorgeous patrons," he winks.

"I noticed that!" Dorian sneers at Cullen through his reflection in the mirror.

All of the blood immediately rushes to Cullen's already flushed face.

"I don't know what you're--"

"Curly!" Varric's voice barks from the changing room door. Cullen sees the reflection of the man advancing towards him with a mildly irritated expression in the mirror. "What the hell was that all about?" 

Cullen blinks at the mirror before turning around to face his manager.

"What the hell was _what_ all about, exactly?" he asks.

"That!" Varric gestures at the comparatively scant amount of notes still stuffed in Cullen's thong. "Since when do we spend an entire performance lap dancing over the _same_ customer?"

"Oh, come on, Varric," Alistair grins before Cullen can respond. "We're not allowed to have a little fun on the job? Cullen's been single _forever_. It's about time he found someone to sweep off her feet."

"More like someone to drill into the mattress," Dorian mutters beneath his breath. 

"Hear, hear!" Zevran cackles.

Cullen rolls his eyes and glowers at the two men.

"Don't start, you two," he groans. "Honestly, just don't. And Varric, you're right, I apologise."

"I'm just thinking about the bigger picture, Curly," Varric says. "I'm a business man. Honestly, if it were entirely up to me, I'd want you to do it. Chemistry's a good thing for a show. If you're gonna lap dance over the ladies, might as well pick one you'd actually take home and bang."

"Ho ho!" Zevran laughs. "Does that apply to me too, Varric? There are so many women in the audience that I would love to bang."

"The stage isn't large enough for an orgy of that magnitude, Zev," Alistair smirks. Zevran chuckles heartily, adding on the finishing touches of spray tan onto his lean body.

"Oh, _touché_ ," he purrs.

"All right, can it, you two, time for the solo acts," Varric says, but even he can't stop himself from smirking. "Sparkles, you're up first. Curly, you're next. Let's give these ladies a night they won't forget."

Cullen quickly moves to change into his next outfit-- a simple, finely tailored black Armani suit, complete with a waistcoat and tie. 

"Zev, could you help me with this glitter?" Dorian asks as he quickly slathers a myriad of the coloured shine onto his nude body. "I can't reach all the way around my back..."

The chatter in the changing room quickly fades away into background noise as Cullen buttons his waistcoat, golden eyes fixed on his reflection before him. He thinks of the girl sitting in the audience and he gulps, feeling an inexplicable and nervous thrill surge through his stomach. He dresses himself slowly, methodically, desperate to calm himself and his raging heartbeat. He'd never felt this way before about a woman he'd only just met. Never. 

 _And it's quite fucking ridiculous, frankly_.

Dorian returns (his glittering skin covered in lipstick kiss marks) much faster than Cullen would have liked, and he tugs uncomfortably at his collar and tie.

"They're wild out there!" he exclaims, staggering onto a chair. "Absolutely wild!"

Cullen turns away from the mirror and walks to the changing room door, adjusting his jacket and cuffs on the way. 

"G'luck, Cullen!" Alistair calls out, winking at him when he catches his eye. 

"That pretty little thing is waiting for you out there, you know," Dorian grins as he attempts to wipe the glitter off his skin with some baby wipes.

Cullen awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and steps out into the short corridor leading to the stage. He stops right by the side of the stage as he listens to Varric introduce his upcoming performance.

"You all know who's coming up next, don't ya?" Varric's magnified voice booms across the club. The excited shrieks and cheers that usually help with Cullen's nerves don't seem to be having that calming affect on him this time. He closes his eyes and takes deep and controlled breaths, forcing himself to focus on anything but that girl. 

"Give it up for The Knight, ladies!"

As soon as the music starts blaring from the speakers, Cullen steps out to onto the stage to a mad chorus of screaming women (and a few men). Suddenly, all his anxiety is replaced with a teeming rush of adrenaline, and he smiles at the crowd, his on-stage confidence making a very welcomed reappearance.

"Got your blindfold?" Varric murmurs as he passes by him.

"In my breast pocket," Cullen nods without looking away from the crowd.

"Good. Break a leg, Curly. Not really. You're my star act." Varric winks and pats Cullen's forearm before disappearing backstage.

Cullen throws a glance to the resident DJ, Iron Bull, to the left of the room and gives him a discreet nod. On his cue, the lights suddenly dim down until the sole source is the spotlight illuminating a lone chair in the centre of the stage. Cullen takes care to remain in the shadows, hidden away from the wide-eyed and expectant stares of the audience. The music dies out, leaving the club in absolute silence save for the excited murmurs of the audience. He pulls out the red blindfold from his jacket's breast pocket and ties it around his eyes. He then shrugs out of his jacket and flings it into the crowd, and excited shrieks once again echo around the club as the women scramble to grab it. A rumble of disappointed groans then ripples through, and Cullen finds himself hoping--really _hoping_ \-- as he stands there in his expensive Armani suit and red blindfold, waiting for whoever grabbed the jacket to step on stage for her one-on-one performance.

" _Come on!_ " he hears a female voice hiss close to the edge of the stage. " _Get up there!_ "

His heart jolts in excitement when he remembers who occupied that table, but he quickly reminds himself that there were three tables with three women each right at the front, which meant nine possibilities. He never considered himself lucky; there was no reason for his luck to change tonight.

He swallows in anticipation when he hears the legs of a chair scraping against the parquet floor. The crowds cheer as the patron make their way to the stage, the sounds of their heels light and hesitant on the stage steps. 

 _Hesitant_. 

His mind travels back to the shy, reserved way she allowed him to guide her hands over his body, but he stops himself. He can't risk giving a mediocre performance because of disappointment. 

He hears her approaching him and stop a few feet away.

"I...uhh..." a soft, female voice speaks, laced with uncertainty.

"Take off the blindfold," he smiles.

He senses her hesitation as she steps closer and reaches her hands to the back of his head. He breathes in the scent of her perfume, jaw tense as the red silk loosens around his skull and slips away. His eyes flutter open, and he couldn't control the wide grin that spreads across his face even if he wanted to. She smiles at him shyly, the spotlight illuminating her blushing cheeks. God, does she look _uncomfortable_. Almost...out of place.

"Uhh... what do you want me to do?" she whispers.

He smiles endearingly at her and nods at the chair without looking away from her.

"Have a seat," he murmurs. "What's your name?"

"Evelyn," she replies as she slowly sinks into the chair, her eyes blinking under the slight glare of the spotlight. Cullen glances at Iron Bull and winks, signaling him to start the music. He turns back to her almost as soon as the beats start, and he approaches her slowly, taking care to hold her gaze and make her feel like she is the only woman in the room. He's quite competent at that, being part of his job and all-- but with her, it comes easy. Naturally. Because that's already how she makes him feel. 

He starts dancing slowly, moving only his hips, and he plants his hands on the back of her chair and leans in, bringing his lips down to her ear.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispers.

She nods, that same shy smile still tugging at her lips.

"Good," he smiles, revolving his hips as he hovers over her. He lowers himself down until he straddles her, but he takes care to keep most of his weight supported by his legs. He notices her throat bobbing as she swallows nervously and guides her shaking hands to his waistcoat, slowly stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs to calm her down. "Evelyn," he repeats, sampling the way it sounds on his lips. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

He hopes that she asks him what his name is, but he remembers that strippers don't usually give out their real names to their patrons, especially not in the middle of a performance.

"Undo my buttons," he instructs her softly, but loud enough for her to hear him over the music. Her eyes widen, but she quickly does what he asks and undoes the four buttons of his waistcoat. His smile becomes crooked as he shrugs the waistcoat off and flings it to the floor. He then proceeds to grind against her, but panic grips at him when he realises how _excited_ this performance is making him. He ignores the pressure building up between his legs, knowing that the audience actually loves it when they see an aroused stripper.

Cullen slides his fingers to his tie and expertly loosens the knot until the silk comes slipping off in his hands. 

"Shirt too?" she asks over the music.

He grins as he nods, pleased by her eagerness and fading discomfort. His heart rate picks up and the butterflies sporadically flutter when he watches the way she stares at his chest, which is slowly revealed as each button is undone. He smiles when she gazes back at his face, wide-eyed, and he slowly stands up and takes a step back, his moving body never missing a beat. He turns away from her and faces the audience as he dances out of his shirt and and turns his back to them, winking at Evelyn before flinging the shirt into the cheering crowd. Ignoring the commotion that his shirt is causing offstage, he turns his attention back to his patron, his hands sliding down his chest and taut abdomen, the shadow cast under the spotlight accentuating his finely sculpted and glistening physique. He shoots her a flirty smirk before turning his back towards her. He then proceeds to step out of his Oxfords and undo the button of his trousers, slowly bending down as he slips them to the floor, revealing his tight, round ass, clad in nothing but a bright red thong. 

The crowd absolutely goes _wild_ at that. The reaction empowers him, and he bites his lower lip as he turns back to face Evelyn again, his eyes dark and sultry. He looks down at her legs and feels the heat pooling in his groin when he realises she is squeezing them close together. He moves back to her and caresses her shoulders before sliding his hands down to her hips. She gasps loud enough for him to hear over the music when he glides his hands to her ass and hitches her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips for support. The crowd squeal in delight, but he pays no notice to them. Hoisting her up around him like that... it's brought their faces so close together, he can feel her warm breath blowing against his sweaty skin. He stares at her, and she stares back, and for a long moment, Cullen feels as though time itself has come to a halt.

He doesn't know for how long they stood like that; it honestly could have been anywhere between a few seconds to a whole minute. He only snaps back to his senses when she awkwardly clears her throat and breaks the steady hold of his gaze, scarlet blush quickly seeping into her cheeks. He blinks and quickly recovers, feeling the heat flush his face too. His lips spread into a lopsided smirk again, and he slowly lowers her down to the stage until she is lying flat on her back. He crawls over her and plants his hands on either side of her head, and she lets out a shocked laugh when he starts to dry hump her, sensually and slowly at first, before picking up the pace in tandem with the rhythm of the music.

Cullen doesn't know what's going on, but he's never been so _aroused_ by a patron before. And she isn't even _trying_ anything either. Just the way she _looked_ at him was enough to set both his heart and groin on fire. He shifts to a sitting position and straddles her, his hips still rocking back and forth over her thighs. She is still laughing, her hands flying up to cover her lips whenever things got a bit _too_ heated. He grins widely, the music of her laughter bringing him a happiness and satisfaction that the roaring crowd could never even hope to match.

When he senses the song reaching its end, he leans over and gently guides her up to a sitting position until her face is merely inches away from his. He gazes at the stray locks of hair over her eyes, and he has to fight a strong impulse to brush them away. Instead, he moves his hands back down to her bottom, caressing her body as he does so, and firmly holds her as he stands back up, her legs wrapping around him once again. Right on cue, he places her back on the chair as soon as the last beat comes to an end. He stands up straight as the crowd erupts into screaming cheers, and he realises that her chest is heaving almost as much as his is. She stands up and steps closer to him, smiling as she holds his gaze, and she slips a thick wad of dollars into his thong, the brush of her fingers against his skin sending a shiver down Cullen's spine.

"Great performance," she almost purrs before she steps off the stage and resumes her seat at her table, looking quite pleased with herself. With a dazed expression on his face, Cullen stares at Evelyn for a moment before Varric's reappearance onstage rouses him from his trance. He picks up his discarded clothing from the stage and walks backstage, almost running into Zevran on the way.

"Ah, Cullen!" he greets him with a wide grin. "Marvelous performance, my friend. And quite the marvelous patron too..."

Cullen turns around to peek at the front table from where he is concealed on the side of the stage.

" _Who_ is she?" he wonders out loud, wanting nothing more than to just be able to approach her and have a conversation with her.

"No idea," Zevran responds, his gaze following Cullen's. "But look! She is sharing a table with two very good friends of mine. It seems you are in luck tonight, my friend!"

"W-what?" Cullen stammers. "What do you mean?"

Zevran's grin widens as he prepares to walk onstage for his performance.

"I am quite certain that Leliana and Hawke will be more than thrilled to assist me with introducing you and that lovely lady to each other once the show is over," he replies.

"What?" Cullen gasps in horror, his golden eyes widening. "No! Absolutely not! What if she doesn't _want_ to be introduced to me?"

"Doesn't want to be introduced to _you?_ " Zevran laughs and shakes his head. "My dear Cullen, trust me when I say that no woman would refuse a chance to be with a fine specimen such as yourself. Our beautiful patron included."

"But--"

"Ah, but there's my cue. I am afraid I will have to cut our chat short, pleasant as it is."

Cullen grumbles and turns on his heels to make his way back to the changing room.

"Cullen?"

He pauses and turns back to see Zevran's head peeking out the side stage.

"You won't regret this," he tells him. " _Trust_ me."

                                                               


End file.
